Battle for Infinity Summer
Hopefully this will be exciting. Sign up as one or two contestants. Contestants Skirt (TBFDIWP).png|Skirt (Female) (Nemolee) Comission 5 (School Bazer).png|School Blazer (Female) (Nemolee) Pill N1.png|Pill N1 (Male) (Nahuel) Pill N2.png|Pill N2 (Male) (Nahuel) Amber Pose-0.png|Amber (Female) (Striker) Screenshot 20180226-192538.jpg|Brick (Male) (Leo) KABLOOMBOOM.png|Kabloom (Male) CODEY MECHY.png|Mechy (Male) Chompery.PNG|Chompery (Male) Ghasty New.PNG|Ghasty (Male) Fluxy.PNG|Fluxy (???) Ima Gonna Derpy!.PNG|Derpy (Male) Blostma.PNG|Blostma (Male) Plume.PNG|Plume (Male) Berserker Breaker.PNG|Berserker Breaker (Male) BLOOMSTONE.png|Bloom Stone (Female) PEARLOFENTHRALLMENT.png|Pearl of Enthrallment (Female) Crabber.png|Crabber (Male) (Credit to Nintendo!) Cnskull.png|CN Skull (Male) (FireyDev) (19th) Amythest pose.png|Amethyst (Female) (Striker) (20th) Animiracles! Fluxy.PNG|Fluxy Pill N1.png|Pill N1 Pill N2.png|Pill N2 KABLOOMBOOM.png|Kabloom Plume.PNG|Plume Ghasty New.PNG|Ghasty PEARLOFENTHRALLMENT.png|Pearl of Enthrallment Screenshot 20180226-192538.jpg|Brick CODEY MECHY.png|Mechy Blostma.PNG|Blostma Cartwon Amber Pose-0.png|Amber Skirt (TBFDIWP).png|Skirt Comission 5 (School Bazer).png|Schoolblazer Chompery.PNG|Chompery Ima Gonna Derpy!.PNG|Derpy Berserker Breaker.PNG|Berserker Breaker BLOOMSTONE.png|Bloom Stone Crabber.png|Crabber Cnskull.png|CN Skull (19th) Amythest pose.png|Amethyst (20th) Penalties *Firey: For cheating and copying. Penalties: Not team leader & doubled votes *Striker: For adding characters THREE times, duplicating characters TWO times, and adding a poll. Penalties: Quadrupled votes (yes, the more doubled votes you have, the higher your votes would be), unable to get tokens, you will be up for elimination no matter if your team wins, and your teammate's points will be halved next challenge Challenges Challenge 1: Rupton Rumble *Mario: Hello! I am the host of Battle for Infinity Summer! Today we are going to Rupton! But before we do that, let's introduce our characters! *Skirt: Squee! I'm Skirt. Hello Jolly! *Mario: I'm not Jolly!' *School Blazer: Uh... hi? *Pill N1: I'm N1! *Pilll N2: I'm N2! We're both twins! *Pill N1 & 2: SQUEE! *CN Skull: You are going down, and I've got to make you frown, and that's how I drown. *Amber: I'm Amber. CN Skull is such a dork. *Amythest: And I'm Amythest! You will be forced to watch baby shows such as Barney, Super Why, and Blue's Clues, including baby games such as Leapfrog, Big Brain Academy, and Mario & Friends: When I Grow Up! *Mario: No no no no no no! I do not want to be grounded! *Amythest: Just joking >:3 *Mario: >:( *Brick: Oi! Brick here! (dabs) *Kabloom: I'm the main guy; who wants to ask? *Mechy: I'm Codey V5! Or call me (his voice suddenly becomes pixelated) Brawl-Bot! *Chompery: I'M CHOMPERY, I'M BITEY, I'M HUNGRY! *Ghasty: Like my cool blaze? (suddenly catches on fire) That's normal! *Fluxy: (speaks in a rather watery voice) Hoi! I'm the first object! *Derpy: Imma derp yeee! *Blostma: Yfel am Blostma! yfel am cyning unornlic english dryhtguma! (I am Blostma! I am an old english man!) *Mario: The rest I'll- *Plume: NO! Anyways I'm Plume; sacred defender bird. *Berserker Breaker: NNNNNNNNNNNNGH *Bloom Stone: Skip. *POE: Same! *Crabber: Snip! *Mario: Okay! The challenge is down below! Okay, so it's time to brawl! You must say a random number! The first two to have the closest number will be team leaders, while the others will be dunked into lava! (don't worry, they revive) The closest one will win immunity! GO! I'm thinking of a number between 1-1000. Ready? *Mario: Time to see the answers! Anyone who didn't do it will get a random number! *Skirt: 304 *School Blazer: 500 *Pill N1: 201 *Pill N2: 420 *CN Skull: Got Penalty for Copying and also Cheating *Amber: Didn't do challenge, 732 *Amythest: Didn't do challenge, 277 *Brick: Didn't do challenge, 596 *Kabloom: 410 *Mechy: 216 *Chompery: 571 *Ghasty: 570 *Fluxy: 673 *Derpy: Imma gonna say derp! (gets dunked into the lava for not saying a number) *Blostma: 845 *Plume: 459 *Berserker Breaker: (dunks self in lava because he can't concentrate and think of a number) *Bloom Stone: 593 *POE: 468 *Crabber: 1000 *Mario: And let's see the number! *Mario: It is 677! So I guess the winners are... Fluxy and Amber? Who knows? Let's see what they're off by! Fluxy is off by 4, and Amber is off by 55! So Fluxy wins! *Fluxy: Yoi! *Mario: It's teammate choosing time! Pick a team name, Fluxy! *Fluxy: Animiracles! *Mario: Pick a team name, Amber! *Mario: Amber did not answer, so the name will be Cartwon! *Mario: Teammate picking! Fluxy, you choose first! *Fluxy: Pill N1, N2, Kabloom, Plume, Ghasty, POE, Brick, Mechy, and Blostma! Challenge 2: Rink Skerten' *Mario: Welcome to the Battle for Infinity Summer! Let's eliminate people! Today, I will have to call random names in order to eliminate! Let's do this! *CN Skull: Wait a minute. How would we get eliminated? *Mario: If you see that thing right there, that is the Your Grave! The Your Grave will push you into this grave, and you will never see yourself again until the end of the challenge! However, for now, we will use the Your Chair, where you will be zapped, and you will never see yourself again instead! Let's see he's eliminated and let's see who's not! *CN Skull: Wait a minute, my doubled votes! *Mario: Don't worry, your penalty will not come up until next episode! *CN Skull: Okay! *Mario: Let's do this! If your team leader is eliminated, your team will be in dread, there will be no more tokens! The first name I'm going to call is Skirt! The prizes are hotdogs! *Skirt: Yay! (eats hotdog) *Mario: Berserker Breaker! *Berserker Breaker: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR (smashes hotdog) *Mario: Bloom Stone! *Bloom Stone: Yay, but how am I- (gets splatted in face) *Mario: School Blazer! *School Blazer: Yay! (the hotdog is eaten by bloom stone) NOOOOOOOOOO! *Bloom Stone: But I didn't get a hotdog. *Mario: Who cares. *School Blazer: <:( *Mario: CN Skull! *CN Skull: You may be hot, but it could be a dot- (gets splatted in a face with it) *Mario: Chompery! (throws three hotdogs) *School Blazer: That's unfair! (tries to catch one but is bitten by Chompery's hands) *Derpy: Oh mah nooOOO! *Mario: You are safe! *Derpy: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY *Mario: Three to go! One will go into Your Chair! Amber! *Amber: Sweet! *Mario: The last one I'm calling is... (5 spins) Crabber! *Amethyst: No no no no no! I thought I would win! LAST WORDS *Amethyst: Well, it's been a fun time to play this, but I'm gone. (gets zapped) BACK TO CONTEST *Mario: With 19 contestants left, the next contest is in Skerten! This challenge is a ice skating contest! To ice skate, you will have to draw your favorite OC I made! Got it? Ready? Whichever team has the best drawings WIN! Ready? Go! RESULTS *Mario: Wow! Only some people did the contest! They don't get strikes for now! But let's see! *Mario: Like, how much do I have to say? I'm kinda bored. Let's just leave it to the non-CP's! *Kabloom: (slaps face) *Mario: Amber, your's is kinda derp. Except some color is leaking. 0/30! *Mario: CN Skull, that is barely i-Pad! Looks like a fiery cracker! -10/30! *Mario: Onto elimination! Cartwon lost, no matter what. Sorry! *Mario: Anyways, we're gonna delay it until Episode 4! Let's call names. But yeah, there is a new system; whoever lost for their teams get a tripled chance of elimination! Watch out! *CN Skull: (sigh) *Mario: School Blazer! The prizes are sticks! *School Blazer: Sweet! (accidentally eats stick she got) (choke) (choke) (faints) *Mario: Don't worry! We have a revival system! (school blazer is revived) *Mario: Chompery! *Chompery: (eats sticks with his hand-mouths) DON'T YA WORRY, I DON'T CHOKE! OW, MY STOMACH! I FORGOT I DON'T WANT TO EAT BECAUSE I FELT TOO FULL! (explodes) *Mario: (ignores Chompery's death) Skirt! *Skirt: Yay! (gets stabbed with stick) *Mario: Too much deaths! (revive revive) Derpy! *Derpy: Stacks r crzy! (gets pelted with multiple sticks) *Mario: Oh no! Too much sticks! CN Skull, 1/3! Amber! *Amber: Wait, what- (gets shattered) *Mario: Yip! That is a metal stick! CN Skull, 2/3! Crabber! *Crabber: (snip snip, grabs stick but it explodes) *Mario: CN Skull, is that you? Wait, what's that? OH NO! IT'S MY MAGICTRON! Vote reset! *CN Skull: (sigh) *Mario: Bloom Stone! *Bloom Stone: (gets hits by stick and it becomes a tree) *Mario: Let's see who wins! Sorry, CN Skull! Berserker Breaker! *CN Skull: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUhhhhhhhhhhh- *CN Skull: I don't have last words. I've got some boards. (falls into Your Grave #1) *Mario: Don't worry! The revivals are at the same time as the recommendations! See you next time! Challenge 2.5: Bingo Battle in Pikmin Style at Capron *Mario: Welcome to Capron! This is the first MAJOR challenge overall! Why? Because it's a big forum! Let's just go explain. So yeah, it's a Bingo Battle challenge. You can say N, E, S, W to go in a direction. So yeah, both teams start at coordinate 0,0. The end points are: -20 & 20. So yeah, if you try to go east when say you're at 20,0, you just wasted a move. NOW, if you encounter an enemy, you will have to fight them with Pikmin. Sometimes, you'll get lucky and get a Cupid's Grenade for a speical powerup. This may be challenging! Ready? GO! HOWEVER.. *Bloom Stone: MARIO! *Mario: Sorry, I was on vacation. On the other hand, I will give you a less major challenge. Challenge 3: Recommendations *Mario: Basically, it's like recommendations. Recommend, OK? However, A TWIST: the team with the less votes will be eliminated by being zapped by lightning, cause we're now in Fuson. So yeah, say that someone recommends i-Pad. i-Pad gets 5 votes, and the other person recommends Jawbreaker and she only gets 1 vote. So that means the person who recommended it wins immunity! Gotty? LET'S GO! (OFFTOPIC THING: HOW COME I'M SEEING WEIRD BLACK PATCHES) Category:Camps Category:Dead